Various forms of positive displacement continuous combustion engines have been heretofore designed. However, some of these engines have proven to be less than efficient to a high degree and others have included various complex structures which render them not feasible from an economic standpoint. Examples of previously patented engines including some of the basic structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,726,104, 2,238,905, 2,349,600, 2,619,796 and 2,940,656. Further, French Pat. No. 1,311,308, dated Oct. 24, 1961 also discloses some structural features which are similar to the various structural components of the instant invention.